


but even these sad feelings (feel like a sin)

by gogobokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #atsukage deserves better, Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Past Relationship(s), atsukage, this fic is brought to y’all thanks to a melancholic playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogobokuto/pseuds/gogobokuto
Summary: always,there's going to be that one person who will shape you unknowingly—one person who'll be the template for what you'll always look for.and almost always, it's that one person who never loved you the way you wanted them to, the way you really need them to.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	but even these sad feelings (feel like a sin)

**Author's Note:**

> even the cold wind is harsh
> 
> the night is colored with my scattered tears
> 
> this breakup becomes a star in the night sky
> 
> why do I miss you so much 
> 
> [nostalgic night - victon](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UOXkpWuwfy8)

* * *

atsumu took the sofa, as tobio laid in what was once their bed. two months ago, they were fine! weren’t they? atsumu shuffled around beneath the blankets, fishing his phone out of his sweatpants pocket (he really ought to stop sleeping with his phone in there—then again, he didn’t want tobio breaking into the thing and searching his messages if given the chance.)

he squinted at the brightness of the small screen; eyes already having been used to the silent darkness of their living room. flipping through contacts, he settled on his twin to rant to about all of this.

he typed until the tips of his fingers felt numb; about the incident in the car, about the accusations, about sleeping on the sofa, and the fact that tobio refused to give him the time of day to provide some sort of explanation. he had complained about this before to his brother. more than once, if he thought about it.

maybe they weren’t fine two months ago, after all.

was it atsumu's fault things had turned out this way? he didn’t think so… but he had doubts. perhaps the blame was on him. it wasn’t that he didn’t love tobio—he did… at least… he thought he did. atsumu thought, it could be, that he loved tobio, but not enough. he thought, perchance, tobio was the one who loved atsumu more, and he wasn’t hitting the bar of expectation. 

yeah. that had to be it, right?

he could change. he could love tobio more, he could love him like he deserves, he’d prove it. he could… after a few long minutes of silence, despite the war waging within his brain, the alert of a text message went off with a buzz.

frantically, he all but knocked the phone out of his hands trying to open the message. what he saw was not the encouragement he had hoped for. with a heavy heart, he dropped the device into his lap at the harsh reality of the words written.

> **[from: osamu]**
> 
> [03:21] _bullshit. you never loved him in the first place, tsumu, and i’m sick and tired of talking about this with you. after shinsuke, you took the next guy who gave you a second glance. tobio's always known that. we all have. he’s scared to let you go because he loves you, but you’re scared to let him go because you don’t know how to live without anyone there. i’m not dealing with this, anymore. sorry. go to sleep._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!💖


End file.
